Goode high school
by Writergal101
Summary: Percy is back in high school with some of his pals coming in every two seconds but does he no Annabeth inrolled?  Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Thalia, Connor, Travis, and alot more characters are back.
1. Percy

**Hey! This is my new story! Lost hero NEVER happened just to let you no! Please review your thoughts, comments, idea's, anything!**

**(I updated it so I corrected, deleted, and added stuff to this chapter!)**

_**POV Percy**_

I walked into the school with the cool ocean air behind me. I opened the doors to Goode high school as my black backpack flapped behind. I grinned at myself as I saw Nico messing around with my other cousin, Thalia.

Those two can get into the BIGGESTcat fights over the STUPIEDEST things. "Guys, guys, GUYS!" I finally got them to shut up after I started to yell, "I think its Thalia's turn to win." Just to let you know since the two idiots get in a fight all of the time we came up with the first fight Nico wins, next Thalia and back and forth. "Thanks Jackson." Thalia said looking like she was about to spit on Nico. "_Thanks Jackson!"_Nico mocked.

"Uh guys go to the councilor for your next problem PLEASE!" I said checking the clock knowing I'd be late if I stayed around.

I ran to my locker, squeezing the digits in my mind, 21, 4, 18. My locker opened with all of the pictures I took from the first time I was at camp to the last.

The first one was when Grover, Annabeth, and I where at Medusa's "home", standing next to the stoned creatures. Then year two was when Grover was still in his wedding gown with Annabeth, Tyson, and I just after I fought Ares. The third one was with Blackjack, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and I, I was on Blackjack with Annabeth holding on to me and the same thing for Nico and Thalia on Porkiepie and Grover was behind them.

The fourth one was when I was on the Mountain right before Annabeth kissed me. Of course it was just the two of us. And the final one was the whole camp with Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, The Strolls, And I in the front right in front of the empire state building right after the Titan war, we all had our weapon's in the air and grinning at the camera.

The memories where shattered after a couple of jocks took the one of Annabeth and I,

"who is this hottie Jackson?" Nathan asked

"Annabeth Chase… my girlfriend" I grinned watching their response.

"N- no way! She's way to smoken for you, your Jackson and she's hot!" Adam said.

"And this one! On a stupid horse with your cousins! She's way to pretty to be real! You copied her off from a modeling magazine or something!" said Nathan looking in the picture like a dream.

"I can't believe it!" said Adam.

"Well believe it!" I said snatching the photo, "I'm going to be late for class!"

"What a dork! He can't be dating her" They murmured to each other while walking away.

I pursed my lips together and headed for History with my book then I stumbled upon the Strolls, "

Woah! Connor? Travis?" I asked trying to tell them apart.

"Nope! You no Travis likes the color Blue! He's the one wearing the blue hoddie!" Connor must have said.

"Well then your Connor cause your wearing green" I said staring at his hoddie.

"finally!" They both said. "Well Percy what class do you have?" Travis asked looking what book I had in my hand.

"uh History… you guys?" I asked, what they have nothing in their hands I had to ask!

"Um actually where finding our lockers so we don't know." Connor said looking at the sheet that held the locker number.

"Well ok later guys but Travis! Get some clean and clear or something you're getting acne!" I said acting like his mother.

"shut up dude! Not funny Katie is right behind you!" He murmured.

"Hey guys!" Katie giggled, "Keeping secrets from me already?"

"oh Katie of course not!" Travis said going to her and putting his arm around her.

"Can you help me find my locker? My mom JUST dropped me off and I don't have a clue what to do!" Katie asked.

"Well, actually Katie we still have to find our lockers." Travis said referring to Connor and himself.

"Well ok, I'll ask Thalia!" Katie said prancing away.

1ST BELL

"Hello class I'm filling in for Mr. Danwell he got the stomach flu but my name is Mrs. Davidson and I am happy to teach everyone of you the ways of history!" She said with joy. Gods this is going to be a long class.

"Now may we start with attendance? Um Claire Smith!" She said picking up a sheet that held our names.

"Here" called a small voice from the back.

"Farrah Havens" She said pursing her lips for an answer "Ok not here… Percy Jackson!" She called skimming the class for a hand.

"Uh here" I said raising my hand for a split second.

LOCKERS

"Wow I hate History" I said talking to Nico while putting my books away.

"Yeah I know, cool" He said looking at his phone.

"So, what was your first class?" I asked looking at him for a response.

"yeah cool" He said not taking a eye off his phone. He smiled then chuckled as I snatched his phone away, "HEY GIVE IT BACK!" He said reaching his hands for it.

"Cut the crap Nico what is this about?" I asked showing him the phone, it read

**Awe! You're so cute! I can't wait! Then sparkey can lick you! Lolz****J J**

I raised a eyebrow as he responded,

"she's my girlfriend! I met her last week and we hung out! Sparkey is her dog and he licked me a BUNCH yesterday cause I had the ham smell on my hands!" He said with his fists together, "don't you DARE tell anyone! Or you'll pay! I have my ways with nightmares and death!" he said waving a fist at me.

"Fine! Whatever!" I yelped giving it back at him" "now hurry up death boy you're going to be late!"

2ND BELL

"class we are going to be taking about the 12 Olympian Gods and Goddesses today! Will someone like to name them all?" asked Mr. Mittons. As always for this class I'm the first to raise my hand but Katie was in this class so… "Ka- Percy please name them all!" He said.

"Poseidon my personal favorite, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus." I said in a flash.

"correct, now who can name what they are the God or Goddess of?" He asked. I raised my hand again but Katie took over,

"Aphrodite Goddess of love, Hermes Gods of messengers, Zeus God of sky, Ares God of war, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Hades God of the underworld, Dionysus God of wine, Hera Goddess of the Gods, Hephaestus God of fire and the forge, Demeter Goddess of the harvest, Artemis Goddess of the hunt and the protector of women in childbirth, Poseidon God of water" Yeah she said my dad last that was nice.

"Very good Katie! But there are more to them than just the main things!" Said Mr. Mittons.

LOCKERS

I decided to sit at lunch with Thalia, we had a lot to catch up with since she was a hunter, "So again why did Artemis want you to come here?" I asked.

"For the millionth time she wanted me to because to be a hunter you have to be smart and I was falling behind on that last part so I'm going here for a trimester and seeing how it is." She smiled as we walked down the halls.

We walked down the halls passing the snobs, the Bob's, and the jobs oh and the jocks. "Jackson is such a liar" Nathan said.

"you wish" I chuckled.


	2. Annabeth

**Ok I hope you liked chapter one now here is chapter 2! Plz review it means A LOT!**

_POV Annabeth_

Percy was right… Goode high school was huge, and preppy. If only I new if he was here! Ok fine it was my first day and I don't have a clue WHO is here! I cant even find Rachael! Oh yeah she went to the girl school thing well guess im stuck here!

If you want me to describe this school then here I go, annoying, preppy, sexual, and controllable. 5 boys whistled at me this morning and a few jocks whispered to each other "woah! She is real! But she is not with him!" and others would say "the model is here!" They are so, so boys!

My locker was 3,857 but where could that be? I have to ask someone I had enough! I already missed period 1 and just skipped to bell 2 without my locker. But during lunch I have to find my locker.

Lunch went by slower but easy in the halls since everyone was in the cafeteria.

The biggest number for the lockers was 3,000 was this some big, new comer prank? But Principal Blofis did whisper to Mrs. Patt 'wow there are a lot of new kids today' so they couldn't of done this to too many kids.

I just gave up and asked a jock who had been stocking me for three halls "um excuse me… can you help me find my locker?" I asked in a calm voice but if he makes a move I swear ill take out my knife.

"sure cuttie" He answered. That's it! "Just help me find my locker and get outah my life!" I yelped at him. "ok god" he said calming me down. Did he just say God? Its Gods with a s! I stammered down the hallway not even trying to look back at him with my fist clenched. "take a chill pill Blondie" He yelped. Oh no he didn't! I turn around and ran toard's him blocking him so he couldn't get passed me, "what did you say?" I asked. "ill make sure you don't make it out of this school alive" He screeched. I was about to punch him then, "ANNABETH CHASE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" asked vice Principal Amelia. "Vice principal Amelia this isn't what it looks like!" I yelped "Principal Amelia please get this physco away from me she just went crazy after I asked do you need any help" The jock whimpered. "you have some talking to do with Mr. Blofis Annabeth" Amelia said grabbing the collar of my shirt. Paul doesn't have a clue who I am! He knows a girl named Annabeth is his stepsons girlfriend but there is a hundred Annabeth's in the city! We walked to the office while I was humiliated.

"oww!" Cried Amelia "what was that?" I looked at her back that was smeared with water then I looked behind me what was Thalia throwing water balloons at the vice Principal. Suddenly Amelia let go of me as I ran to Thalia I knew I was in deep trouble but it was worth trying. I grabbed Thalia's wrist and ran into the library. "follow me!" Thalia whispered. I followed her into the girls bathroom as I went in a stall. "Thalia don't you dare turn the lights off and lock the bathroom door like at the gas station bathroom in New Jersey!" I yelped "no, no don't worry well inless I have to." She chuckled. "just but these on" She threw in some on her clothes and makeup into the stall, it was a white t-shirt and a black shadow of a vampire, with some leather jeans and some black high tops, "uh Thalia I already have black high tops on!" I giggled. "well ok throw thoughs back in! then throw me the clothes your wearing!" "why?" I asked "just wait."

I did what she said and put on the black nail polish with a few black streaks in my hair and added black eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow, and fake persings for my lip, top of my ear, and for my eye brow. I also got the blade from the nail scissors and cut it on my wrist so I looked emo like Nico. I came out of the stall like Thalia "how do I look?" I asked. Then she came out looking like… me! She had my dark blue skinny jeans on with my sea green shirt and held my sea green composition note book and put in some contacts that where stormy grey like mine and wow, she dyed her hair blond and but on a little bit of blush so she had my skin color. "wow hi oversized me" I giggled. "well hi mini me" She said back. "you have to have your whole hair black to look like me!" She said. "why? You don't have to do this! I don't want you to take the blame!" I said shocked. "just put in these contacts!" she said holding out lightning blue eye contacts.

I went back in the stall to but them in when the door opened, "Annabeth Chase? Are you in here?" Amelia asked. "Thalia turn off the lights!" I yelped so Amelia couldn't hear. I went in the stall and locked it. "what happened to the lights?" Amelia asked. Wow she's not the smartest or prettiest flower in the garden. I put the toilet lid down so I could sit on it. But as I did that I slipped on Thalia's makeup and banged my head on the wall. "crap!" I whispered getting up, "man that hurts" I held my head where I bumped it which was right above my eyebrow. Very soon the Lights turned back on and the door to the stall started to wiggle fanily it opened with a wet, heartless face, "that lock doesn't work"


	3. Mint?

**Haha its getting tense! Review, favorite! ANYTHING!**

_POV Percy_

I sat down with Nico and his girlfriend after Thalia ran off. Gods she can be so weird. "so your name is mint?" I asked the girl. "well duh! Did I give it away with my mint hair and my mint perfume?" She asked. "and you mint makeup and your mint dress and mint leggings and mint car." He answered. "oh! That was my sisters, Carmel! I get it when I turn 16! Which is in 2 years!" She giggled.

"so you 14? Yeah that's Nico's age, im 17" I smiled.

"your kind of cute!" she whispered so Nico wouldn't hear. Nico was alarmed with the whispering… "uh what are you guys talking about?" Nico asked, crazed.

"nothing" I answered. Then all of a sudden Mints lips where on mine, my eyes where wide open as I pushed back, "MINT! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!" I yelped, "I-I have a girlfriend" I said calming down. "yeah a FAKE girlfriend" A jock spoke. "shut up!" I yelped "if she really was your girlfriend then you should have known that she's here!" they yelled. "she's not hear!" I yelled. "see you guys arent dating!" They yelled back "she was all over me in the hallway!" Another one yelled.

"THAT'S A LIE SHE WOULD NEVER LIKE A JERK LIKE YOURSELF!" I yelled.

"then why is she in trouble because we where making out? Huh she's in the office right now!" He yelled once again.

At that I was just stunned. "a-a-Annabeth" I yelped to myself.

"Nico!" I forgot he was here from the whole Mint accident, but he was gone.

"NICO!" I yelled, "what?" he appeared from behind. "please it was NOT what it looked like!" I begged.

"I should have known better" he answered.

4TH BELL

"Class since its fall and its so beautiful out we are all going to plan for a nature walk!" Cried Ms. Winzle. "but first you will have to fill out this quiz to see if your good enough to go on it! If your not then you will stay here with Mr. Oak and learn about acorns!".

"that's going to be simple for Matthew because his brain is a acorn." I whispered to Zack. "your right" he said back.

QUIZ

1. Name 1 jay, **Blue Jay **

2. What is the poison that makes you get a rash? **poison ivy**

LOCKERS

"do you think your going to learn about acorns?" asked Travis horrified. "Well Travis, Percy is the type of boy who would much rather learn about Annabeth!" Connor joked. "Connor, you would much rather learn how babies are made" I said back. Travis and a few other guys who are my locker neighbors laughed too in till Katie came by.

"Hey Travis," she kissed. "oh Percy just to give you a heads up but for mythology class where going to have a mythology B. like spelling the Gods, answering questions! I wont be surprised if one of us win!" she said. "Which would be me" She whispered.

"um, excuse me?" I was ready to bring out riptide and battle.

5TH BELL

Swimming! Good old swimming, I could master this.

The couch was stupid but all of the girls thought he was cute, kind of weird.

But he just taught the basics, holding your breath under water, my record was, 20 minutes. I would have done it longer but I don't wanna be a show off in front of Nico. At the end of the class the couch said I should be in the swim meet coming up. Not my type of thing. When Matthew came out (jock 2) he fell back in and blamed it on me, so DETENTION!

DETENTION

I waited in the chair to see my step dad but another girl was in there, GET OUT ALL READY! I waited, and waited but she was still in there, then I heard a little big of "**that's not right!" **In a strict voice then fanily a girl who had beautiful blond hair and black highlights, her eyes why lightning blue like Thalia's and her high tops where also like Thalia's. "Percy!" She said, eyes light up. "uh hi?" Who was this girl?

Her smile faded as she grabbed her surf bag and left.

"hi Paul" I said closing the door, "Percy what is it this time?" he asked like we've done this often. "Swimming…"

"oh Percy!" He beated, "You cant do this! Now that all of your friends are here who knows what can happen? The Hades boy found his skeleton slave following him in the halls! Thalia was having a argument and then lightning bolted the poor girl! Thalia and this Annabeth girl both got in trouble by harassing a boy!" he cried.

"wait, Annabeth?" I asked.

"yes but she cant be your friend because she had black hair and was" he looked around "emo" He whispered.

"You mean that girl who came out of this office was a Annabeth?" I asked.

"yes, yes"

"well she knew my name!" I cried.

"Percy after the food fight, everyone knows your name" He said.

"Percy this is the last time im going to let this slide! Please do better, But for now I will like you to see the consoler for a few weeks, who knows it could do you good."

"crap! No not Ms. Beatty! She has 10 cats and she knitted sweaters for them!"

"she is a old women but please! That Annabeth girl will be taking it so will this Clarisse girl."

"CLARISSE!" I said frightened.

"Yes, Clarisse said she wanted to see you actually, she will be coming to our home for dinner"


End file.
